Learn,Love and then Live
by XxRainDownOnMeXx
Summary: Hermione takes a walk and is bitten. Now she's being sent back to go through these changes with the help of a familar face.RLHG
1. Chapter 1 Dancing Lights

**Learn, Love and then Live**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS sobs **

Chapter One: Dancing Lights

She didn't care where she was going only that she was getting away from him. Before she knew it she was throwing open a set of double doors and crisp night air was stinging her face as she continued to run. When she stopped running it took her a minute to figure out where she had stopped. She slumped down against a tree.

"All the signs…I should've known!" she said angrily pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin there.

"Gosh I didn't want to think…I thought after all these years that maybe...maybe…maybe he had grown up. But I was wrong." she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The girl took out her wand and began to make lights dance around in front of her.

She saw birds flying away from the tops of the trees of the Dark Forest, then she heard twigs snapping not two hundred feet away. Standing up she lifted her wand. A pair of amber eyes bore out at her from the tree line. The animal started towards her at a great speed. She knew she was not faster than it was but still ran, firing off spells over her shoulder. The next thing that registered was paws pinning her to the hard cold Earth and teeth sinking into her shoulder. She let a scream escape her chapped lips as she tried to get away. After what seemed like an eternity a second creature came out of the forest. '_Great just what I need as I die is two of them tearing me to shreds,' _shethought in vain or that's what she would have thought. She didn't expect to see the other creature tackle the other off of her. Finally she was able to have a complete thought and the first word that popped into her head was…_WEREWOLF_. She looked into the werewolf's eyes as it lifted her. She saw sadness and guilt and knew who it was.

"It's not your fault. Thank you." The girl said before passing out in his arms. She had lost so much blood it drenched her clothes and matted her hair. The werewolf's nostrils twitched at the smell of the girls blood.

He laid her down on the steps, howled and dashed back towards the woods. He reached the forest edge and watched as lights poured out and the girl was levitated and was brought into the school.

A teacher spoke to a student while they brought in the girl. He dashed off as soon as his teacher finished speaking. He burst into his dormitory.

"Harry what is it?!"

"It's Hermione. She's been bitten...by a werewolf."

"WHAT?!"

**So that is my first chapter of my first story. I know it's short.**

**Criticism is welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Silence and Plans

Chapter 2: Shock and Plans

"WHAT?!" a dumbfounded Ron asked sitting straight up in his four poster bed.

"Yeah," Harry said sitting down on his four poster to explain to Ron "Remus brought her up. According to McGonagal then he just ran back into the forest and howled" He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing. Ginny's already waiting for us in the common room"

"Yeah" They left the boys dormitory and descended the stone spiral stair case to the common room. Ginny was pacing back and forth in front of the portrait with her arms crossed. She glared at them and then softened her face noticing how much pain they were both in. They walked out of the tower and down to the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva send her back. I don't think she'll be able to handle it here. I don't think she'll want to." said a male voice in a near whisper. Hermione began to wake her ears working before her eyes began to open. As they fluttered open everything was blurry. The man turned as he heard her stirring. She tried to sit up to see who was talking. There was a loud chorus of "NO!" and a pair of strong hands forced her back down gently.She saw the eyes of the person the strong gentle hands belonged to. The sad guilty amber eyes of Remus Lupin.

Hermione tried to speak but could not. Madame Pomfrey came barging over forcing Remus aside so that she could see Hermione. Madame Pomfrey took a potion out of her coat pocket and showed it to Hermione.

"You need to drink this. It will give you a dreamless sleep" she said handing it to Hermione.It wasn't uncommon for werewolfs to relive their attack again and again in their dreams.Hermione drank the potion and felt her eyes begin to flutter shut.

"Alright Remus we'll send her back. I hope you know what you're doing" Minerva said. Mrs. Weasley gasped, Ginny shuddered, Harry had a pained expression and Remus sighed.

"I hope I do too" he turned to the kids "let's get some food it's nearly noon" they opened their mouths to protest "don't argue you'll see her before she goes it won't be for sometime anyway" he turned and walked out of the hospital wing followed by Harry, Ginny and Ron. When the reached the Great Hall they took their place at the house table and Remus went up to the staff table. He was soon joined by McGonagall.

They quietly put food on their plates and ate in silence. About halfwway through their meal Hedwig came soaring into the Great Hall and landed in front of McGonagall. She then flew over and landed in front of them. There were two letter attached. One from the Grangers the other from the rest of the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny read the letter from Hermione' s parents and Ron read the one from his family. Ron stood up and stepped away from the table.

"Guys i'm gonna go talk to Hermione even if she can't hear me. I'll see you later" he said and left the Great Hall. They watched his retreating form Ginny turned to Harry.

"Harry?" She asked

"It's gonna be a long day Ginn, a very long day" Harry said. He leaned in and kissed her fored head.

"Hermione look, I know I did wrong by you and I'm not gonna try to make an excuse," he started "the fact is i cheated on you and you found out. What i did was the stupidest thing i could've have done and I"m so sorry. I Love You Hermione Jane Granger. Nothing is going to change that" he plopped down into the seat beside her bed and chuckled at the thought of being so kor ny. He placed his head in hands.

He sat there for a while. Remus came to see her. So did McGonagall. They all came and went. Remus returned a second time. This time it was Ron who left and Remus who sat and spoke to Hermione.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and onto the school grounds. They walked in silence. Sitting under their favorite birch tree near the black lake the silence continued. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. To her surprise he pulled her over to between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

Ron joined them a little later. There was no need for words the tension and emotions in the air said all that needed to be said. Even as it grew dark the three of them did not go inside for evening meal. Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's lap. Ron was up in the tree throwing stones into the lake and Harry was brushing a stray piece of hair from Ginny's face.

Remus and Mrs. Weasley came down mid-way through evening meal after noticing they were not there and were not in the hospital wing with Hermione.

"C'mon children," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "let's get some food and say good night to Hermione." they walked to the castle ate quickly and quietly. They left for the Hospital Wing the moment they had finished. They walked over to Hermione's bed where Madame Pomfrey and Remus were already waiting.

" We're going to send her back as soon as she is strong enough" Remus said straight to the point obviously not in the mood to dance around a subject. " the sooner the better...for her." he said her turned on his heel and left everybody turned to Hermione. No one saw but Remus looked over his shoulder before leaving.

" Madame how long before she is strong enough?" Ginny asked quietly. The nurse replied as she continued to straighted up.

" about a week" she stopped and with out looking at them left.

**So what do you think? I wanna know. Review**

**updating soon**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Sorry I haven't posted!!!!! There has been a lot going on at home and school. I was grounded for three weeks so I'm gonna update ASAP thanks for being patient.


End file.
